By Your Request
by bakuraXryou4everluv
Summary: *Request for SchwarzBlutSweety* What happens during the time Luke is in Alucard's Hellhound? Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**By Your Request**

**Luke x Alucard**

**Cherries and Violins request for SchwarzBlutSweety!**

**Warning: This is M for a reason! Contains bondage, blood, and overall very screwed up lemony goodness. Can't say I didn't warn you! ^_^ Enjoy!**

Luke Valentine rotated his wrist, letting the Manhattan in his hand slosh around in its glass. He took a sip, grabbing one of the cherries between his teeth, chewing it before spitting the stem out onto a napkin. Jan had always teased Luke about his liking of Manhattans, despite how much he insisted that it was in fact a male drink. He supposed that anything that wasn't beer or rum straight from the keg was girly in his eyes. Speaking of which, where was his lewd, corrupt brother? They'd made plans to meet at Talia's Café hours ago, yet the young Valentine was nowhere in sight.

He sighed as he dialed Jan's number, only to be met with his less than appropriate voicemail.

"Jan I'm leaving, no need for you to show up if you even planned to." He growled into the cell phone.

Luke snapped it shut, put it in his pocket, stood up, and scanned his surroundings. Actually, now that he thought about it, there wasn't anyone in sight. He looked to his drink, he'd recalled emptying it several times, yet it was always full, two cherries at the bottom of the glass, despite the memories of cleaning the glass of them. No waitress had refilled, no waitress had filled it in the first place. In fact, when did he even arrive at the café! Minutes ago? Hours? Days? Weeks? The sun had been in the very same place the entire time, not moving, almost like it was a picture. What the hell was going on? Where was everybody?

It was at that moment the melody of a violin became ever apparent in his ears. It had been there the whole time but the blonde was just now noticing it. His head snapped back to the far corner of the café, where an adolescent Romanian girl stood, moving with the sounds emitting from her instrument. She was petit, with strait, obsidian locks cascading down her back. Her skin was pale, paler then his; a beautiful contrast to her obsidian eyes, framed by equally dark and long lashes.

"Excuse me-"

As if to ignore him, the young girl began playing louder.

"Excuse me I need-"

The music's volume increased further.

"I need,"

Louder.

"I Need-!"

Even louder.

Luke crossed his arms and sighed loudly, tapping his foot with impatience. Two agonizing minutes later, the girl's song ended. She lowered the violin into a rest position and took a deep breath before opening her eyes to look at the blonde before her.

"Would you like a request?" she asked in a thick Romanian accent.

"No, thank you, what I would like, are some answers-"

Luke was interrupted by a gloved index finger pressed against his lips.

"Shhh! Request now. Answers later."

The blonde rubbed his temples in irritation, trying to think of any piece that had violin in it.

"Alright, um, Partita number 2 in D minor by Bach, do you know that one?"

"I do."

The two looked at each other, Luke expectantly, the girl amused.

"Will you play that one?"

She rubbed her thumb against her other fingers in a way to show she required compensation. Luke felt around in his pockets looking for spare change, but the girl stopped him, placing her hand over his.

"I require for handsome men, a kiss upon my hand for pay."

Sighing, Luke pulled her flawless hand to his lips, pressing them against the soft milky skin. The girl's grin turned into a devious smirk as her hand flipped around, grabbing the man by the back of his neck and pulling him down to her height. Before Luke realized what was going on, the girl ripped off the collar of his shirt and sunk her suddenly grown fangs into Luke's exposed jugular.

"A-ah-"

_She-she's a vampire!_

The girl pulled away, causing Luke to drop to the ground from blood loss. He looked up to the girl, who stood shaking from silent laughter. It was then, no longer silent, as well as no longer the laughter of a girl. It was as deep as a male's; a _**very **_familiar male.

Black. Everything was pitch black.

Luke tried to move, but he was restrained. Restrained by what? He couldn't see. Exactly that. He was restrained by the black. He was restrained by the very thing he could not see. Everything.

"Where am I?"

A chuckle rung through the darkness. _**His **_chuckle.

"Who are you! Let me go!"

The chuckle arose in volume, soon to a full blown laughter.

The voice finally spoke, "Let you out? You don't even know where to be let out of."

A small horizontal light appeared in the distance. It grew in depth, until it completely illuminated the space, blinding Luke momentarily. When his sight returned, he found himself looking into the depths of a gargantuan, scarlet eye. He screamed, looking around the space, but was met with nothing but duplicates of the eye in front of him. They all moved in a slow centripetal motion, orbiting the bound vampire. He tried closing his eyes, only to discover that that did as much use as see-through curtains.

Luke choked down the lump in his throat, trying desperately not to cry at the horrifying spectacles before him.

"Well, you truly are a sniveling pile of dog shit, aren't you?"

His eyes snapped open as the voice finally stopped echoing, and was apparent in one place only. Directly in front of him. There stood the red clad vampire he had spent his life worshipping, spent his life training to kill.

"A-Alucard,"

"Bingo,"

Luke let out a blood-curdling scream as Alucard stalked towards him. He trapped the blonde's face between his gloved hands and pulled it closer to his own.

"My, my, how very, very vulnerable you are. Shall we make you feel even more such?"

"P-please! No!"  
Alucard ran a gloved hand down Luke's naked chest, wasting no time to rip the Freak's trousers and underclothing from his body.

"St-stop it!"

Alucard ran his tongue along Luke's chest in long strides, taking small tastes before finally biting down on the upper left corner of it. Luke screamed as he felt his essence being sucked away at the source. The red clad man pulled away, spitting a strip of Luke's skin onto the ground. He glared up at him in disappointment.

"Hm, even the blood straight from your heart is unsatisfactory, as expected from a Freak such as yourself. I wonder how the blood will taste down here."

To emphasize where "down here" was; he wrapped a gloved hand around Luke's manhood. He stimulated the muscle in swift, strong pumps, making great haste trying to get the blood to rush down to it. Luke bit down on his lip to the point of drawing blood to resist making a moan. Alucard noticed the blood dripping down his chin as he resisted the pleasure-filled sounds he so desperately wanted to release.

"I said I need the blood down here, I suppose you'll need a little something extra…"

Alucard continued to pump as he took in one of Luke's testicles in his mouth. The Freak let out a small squeak before biting down even harder on his lip. The dominant vampire sucked deeply before switching to the other. Still unhappy with the blonde's resistance, Alucard decided to take the oral sex even further…

He ran his long tongue along the pinch of skin right between Luke's sacs. It was too much for him. Luke let out a pleasure filled scream and arched his chest forward, trying desperately to get even more of the feeling. He felt himself at the brink of climax before a shadowy tendon wrapped itself tightly around the base of Luke's shaft; blocking the flow of semen inside. Alucard licked feverishly at the sensitive skin, driving Luke over the edge.

"Wh-why! Why can't I-I-?"

"Have you ever heard of a cock ring Luke? This shadow is doing relatively the same function, only much more effective."

Alucard continued his actions until Luke's member grew a slight purplish tint. He pulled away from his testicles and grazed his teeth lightly up and down his shaft. Luke at this point was in tears at the lack of release and could only think of what his brother would say in the situation.

"_Fuck bro! You cryin! God damn, you know, you're an even bigger pussy then I thought you were!"_

Luke full-heartedly agreed.

Alucard sunk his fangs in the middle of Luke's manhood, sending Luke into spasms and screams of pain and irrevocable pleasure. His blood was indeed sweeter in his loins, but still, not as sweet as the elder vampire desired. He pulled his fangs out and licked the slits he made, causing them to close up. His mouth moved to the tip of Luke's penis, sucking as hard as he could. He snapped his fingers, causing the shadow gripping Luke's base to retreat to his body. Without a second's notice, Luke came deeper and harder than he ever could've imagined possible. Alucard swallowed every last drop of the ejaculate, but was still left, more or less, disappointed.

He stood up, and glared down at the heavily breathing Freak bound below him, his arms held above his head, causing his toned chest to heave even further out as he tried to catch his breath.

"You look like you enjoyed that, I, unfortunately, did not as much as I would've liked. You're body's essence leaves much to be desired and so as it would be to me, you're even less then dog shit. How pathetic."

Luke was too dazed to comprehend what Alucard meant until he heard an unzipping sound. His eyes widened. Luke found himself looking directly at the head of Alucard's own, much more dominate manhood. The elder vampire stroked it half-heartedly, trying to bring life into his otherwise lifeless body. Luke suddenly felt himself being penetrated and stretched by yet another of Alucard's shadows.

"A-agh!"

The shadows split into two, scissoring him open. Than three, than four, all squirming and stretching.

"Enough," Alucard commanded, "roam the rest of him."  
The shadows pulled out quickly and began running themselves allover Luke's exhausted body. Running up and down his flaccid shaft, tweaking his nipples in every direction, finding comfort inside the wet caverns of his mouth; going everywhere except for his anus. That was for Alucard's direct muscle.

The shadows spread Luke's legs open, making room for Alucard's shaft. He grabbed roughly at the Freak's hip bones and wasted no time before impaling him with his hard member. Luke screamed, sending vibrations down the shadow occupying his mouth, causing Alucard to shudder with pleasure.

With every thrust, Alucard's pace grew faster and faster, almost too fast for Luke to bear. Such a new feeling for Luke and it was being experienced in the roughest way Luke thought possible. He felt as if he was going to be ripped in half from the waist up. But with all the pain was an underlying pleasure; the pleasure of the strange tightness he felt; the pleasure of every part of his body being stimulated at once; and even the pleasure from the pain and violation he felt. It _**was **_too much to bear.

Alucard curved his body so he was ramming into the firm bump of Luke's prostrate, causing the blonde to cum long and hard after only three more thrusts, his semen covering both his and Alucard's chests. The sudden tightness from Luke's orgasm nearly drove him over the edge, causing him to thrust faster than Luke thought inhumanly possible. Alucard growled with the ever quickening pace, sounding more like a wild beast then a vampire. Then again, he supposed a vampire could be considered the most wild of beasts. Even after he came, as Luke lay limp, the shadows continued to roam his body with growing speed and desperation.

Alucard thrust a final time before coming long and hard deep inside Luke's body. He threw back his head and let out a loud, feral groan as he experienced his long awaited release. The shadows retreated to Alucard's body as he pulled out of Luke, allowing the ejaculate to drip out of him. The vampire let out a throaty chuckle as he returned his manhood into his pants.

Luke noticed this, "Wh-what's so funny?" he asked out of breath.

"It would seem my master is in a time of confusion. You're puny major wants to make an attack using a huntsman, Rip Van Winkle."

Luke knew what he meant; he had met Rip Van Winkle and had to stop himself from laughing at the term "hunts**man**".

"So I take it I'll be having some company then," he said, "I suspect you'll do the same as you've done to me?"

Alucard glared at him, "No, a certain Tublacain Alhambra will be getting company if my suspicions are correct. At lease their blood contains at least some form of good taste to it, where as yours does not. While you are even less then dog shit, they are at least the lowest form of mutt, and therefore I shall take them in with more mercy."

Luke was interrupted before he could comment, "The Major's war will start soon, and I don't believe I will need your help as a familiar so I plan not to drink your blood for real. You can only expect this for the rest of your existence, however long, or short, I choose that to be."

With that Alucard disappeared.

As did Luke.

Luke pulled a maraschino cherry from his ever full Manhattan and popped it in his mouth, paying no mind to the extra cherry that suddenly replaced it in the glass. He could hear the melody of *Bach's Chaconne in the back corner of Talia's café. He looked to his wrist watch and said softly to himself.

"Where on earth is Jan?"

The process repeated once again.

***Bach's Chaconne is a popular name for the fifth piece of Johann Sebastian Bach's "Partita No. 2 in D Minor", the piece Luke requested at the beginning of the fic.**

**A/N: Soooooo, how'd you guys like it! Was it too graphic? ... GOOD! Hope this was what you were hoping for SchwarzBlutSweety! ^_^ For other readers of this fic, if you enjoyed it, try checking out my Jan Valentine x Seras Victoria fic Two Six One. ^_^ Also, for my next lemon fic, what would you guys prefer? Integra x Jan or Seras x Pip (I'm noticing an unexpected lack of both on this site!) Hope you enjoyed it! Favorite, Follow, Review! ^_^**


	2. PETITION

_**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT IF YOU LIKE MATURE STORIES!**_

_**PLEASE READ!**_

Fanfiction will be DELETEING stories that contain yaoi, yuri, lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex scenes. (So… just about every story on the site.) There's a **petition** going around to attempt to stop this. **If you haven't signed it, the link is**: www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts.

But there is more! **Black Out Day** is on **June 23rd** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together), **DO NOT GO ONTO FANFICTION . NET**. **Don't**** read, ****don't**** review, ****don't**** message your friends, ****don't**** update.** If enough people participate, then the site will notice and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can in any fandom! And let me know if you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if we're being given a **LONG** list of what we can and cannot write?

**June 23rd—Remember it. **

**Please! Spread the word and join the fight!**

_**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT IF YOU LIKE MATURE STORIES!**_

I, bakuraxryou4everluv, have already signed the petition. (It requires email, address, and name, but is completely safe, I assure you. So please sign it.) Thank you everyone!

**REMEMBER!**

It doesn't just apply to sexual stories, but ANY stories with mature themes (I.E Violence, Drugs, Alcohol, ect.) Please sign! And please join the blackout day!

**If you feel you just MUST read fanfics on the Blackout day, copy and paste them onto a word file in advance and read them on your computer there. Or, go to one of the numerous other fanfiction website (I.E Watpad, Quizilla, Livejournal, and even Deviantart)**


End file.
